


Obedience

by His Silver Tongue (RoNask)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/His%20Silver%20Tongue
Summary: One should know never to disobey one's king.





	Obedience

The bedroom doors are opened and you smile internally before turning and sitting on the bed.  
You wait until he has politely dismissed the guards. “Don’t you knock?” your question doesn’t really expect an answer.  
“I requested your presence at lunch today,” he says walking towards your bed, where you sit and watch him unaffected by his words.  
“I had lunch brought in my bedroom”  
He raises an eyebrow and watches you carefully. “May I remind you who sits on the throne?” his steps are soft like the ones of a panther stalking a prey.  
“May I remind that you didn’t knock?” you tease.  
“I’m your king, I can go in and out of a room without needing permission” his words make you smile a bit. “Why would you possibly dare to disobey me?”  
“I just didn’t want to have lunch with you” you state simply. “You know, being your lap girl isn’t always wonderful.” you’re lying, you enjoy more than you should, but you also want to see him pissed. You get up and pace near the bed a little. “Having you pull me to your lap whenever you want so you can do whatever you want with me in front of as many people as you like… Nah, I was not up to that today”  
You are looking at your bed, but you can picture him cracking, his anger rising. You would not be surprised if he just appeared behind you.  
“You should know better than to test my patience”  
You turn to look at him. “You should know better than to assume everything is about you”  
“Who is it about then?”  
“It doesn’t matter”  
“It does, you disobeyed me. I’m your king!”  
He materializes before you and you smile inside. There he is.  
“Who is it about? Who had you so distracted you disobeyed me?” he questioned.  
“It’s none of your business”  
He turns you around quickly, soon his hand finds your neck, he pulls you to his chest. He was almost growling against your ear. “I’m gonna make you talk”  
Loki bends you by the waist. Suddenly, your ass is very close to his hips and your face is in the sheets.  
His hands are pulling your dress up, exposing your body to his whims. “Shall we begin?”  
“I’m not telling you any--” a hard slap in your ass shuts you up.  
“Oh, yes, you’re telling me everything, pet”  
“You little shit, I ain’t telling you--”  
Another hard slap. You wonder if your ass is as red as it feels.  
“Very well?” he questions. “I must warn you, this is just the beginning. The longer it takes for you to talk, the harder will be your punishment”  
“You can just kiss my ass”  
You fight back a cry when he grabs your core hard, his fingers spreading your folds and exposing the wetness. Two of his fingers slip inside of you easily, you have to fight back a grunt. “You like this way more than you should, pet” You can almost hear his smile. His fingers move inside of you, making it harder to concentrate. “I’ll be sure to make you pay for your misbehavior” He pulls his fingers out of you and you turn in time to see him licking his fingers clean. He catches you staring and makes you face forward. “Now, no spoilers, pet. Don’t look, just talk”  
You keep your mouth shut until you feel another hard slap.  
“Don’t make me get the whip” he warns.  
You swallow hard.  
“Well?” he insists.  
You don’t want to speak, but his hand comes down hard once more and your skin is burning, you don’t want to find out what the whip would do to it. “It was someone from my past”  
“Hmm” is all noise he makes, his fingers find your wet center and spread your wetness. “Proceed”  
“An old crush”  
He uses his foot to separate your legs a bit. “Who?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Yes, it does”  
“You don’t know--”  
He pulls you by the hair. “Answer me” his words come in a hiss.  
“Just a girl I had a crush on”  
“A girl?”  
“A woman. It is nothing, it would never have worked”  
“It is not nothing” he pulls you closer by the hair, you feel his mouth against your ear before he speaks again. “You’re mine, pet. And I’ll make sure you remember that” He drops you back on the bed.   
You heard him undoing his pants and closed your eyes, your hands closed on the sheets.  
He fooled you for a second, making you wait longer than you expected before burying himself deep into you. His hold on your hips was strong. “I want you to say my name when you come, you’ll know nothing but my name when I’m done with you. You are mine”  
He shows no mercy, no gentleness and you could not be more grateful. His hard thrusts make you sigh and whimper. The way his free hand explores your body makes you anxious. There is a hint of pain when he squeezes your breast a bit before his fingers tease your nipple to hardness.  
There is another slap in your ass and his hand is moving again, touching you, making you feel as if you are about to combust. You are panting and moaning as he fucks you harder and harder.  
“My King…” you whimper and earn another slap.  
“Say my name”  
“Loki” you feel a little breathless. “Loki. Loki, please…”  
He slaps you again out of his own mischief.   
You feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge when you hear a loud groan and feel another slap. He is spilling on you before you know it.  
His seed has just stopped pouring and he is out of you, leaving you confused and breathless. When you turn to face him, there is a growing smile on his lips.  
You can feel your core throbbing, you want him to finish you, make you scream and beg for more, but suddenly you know he won’t. At least, not anytime soon.  
“You shall not touch yourself. You are not allowed to come until I say you can” he says calmly. His eyes move to your glistening cunt. “I want you to walk with the dress skirt up and I want no seed of mine to be spilled” Finally he is looking back at your face. “Dinner's at seven, if you don’t show up, I’m getting the whip”  
He leaves you panting and throbbing, but you are not sure if you are more excited or frustrated.   
You check the time and realize you have little time before dinner, better get ready to go. After all, you wouldn’t want to make your king upset.


End file.
